User talk:Islandking
Back to answer Greetings, Islandking! Sorry for not answering earlier – was off a couple days. Looks like I still have to learn a many things about NI – never used the "View area" feature before, and it is much more than I expected! Thanks for hinting me to this … Okay, I'll wait with my "maps". As for one of your requests for an NI update – a workaround for your spell look-up might be to use xxx Keeper's spell browser in addition, where you can sort by type (innate, priest, wizard (default)), level and name (and code). And yes, I noticed your comment on my codes' forum post … well, as far as I know that wasn't the case in the old editions of the games, same codes being used for the scroll and the spell. I'll take a look into this. For the icons: I think, there's no need to display a pre-EE icon in the gallery if it's not totally different from the EE one – as indeed is the case with the Sword of Grief. If it's only a minor visual overhaul of the original icon, the classic one could simply be replaced. Though, if they are very different, it'd possibly be a better solution to place both icons in the IB, rather than to use a gallery for it that's located on a completely other place on the page … We could introduce tabbed infoboxes for differences between classic and EE variants of all things, as FR is doing for the various ruleset editions. What about this? Why do I keep myself away from EEs? ;) Of course you might ask … I started playing BG in 1999 – and over the time it became and remained my favorite game of all times. (I'm speaking of part 1.) Also the one with the most playthroughs. Though playing BGT nowadays, I never added large expansion mods, only small things like Unfinished Business. I think, the game's/games are big enough as it is/they are. For the same reason I didn't like the additions that came with the EE – the new companions and areas and – lately – the story expansion for between the both games. Since I have started to use this wiki and giving thoughts to my own "improvements" to the games, I, however, see some good reasons to consider EE content. This extends to the wiki as well: I think we should overhaul the BG1 area articles and move away from some old dudleyville naming scheme or simply using directions – to the new naming from the EEs. Thoughts? One thing remains, however: I see a lot of screenshots from the EEs that show characters with a fat, dark outline. Is this the visual style of the EEs? That ugly feature alone would be reason enough to not play those editions … Thanks for the feedback, regarding CE/VE and IE11. I think I noticed a change since then, but am not sure about it. I'll get back to this if it gets important some day … -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 12:24, October 15, 2017 (UTC) Your edit on Larze Hi. What's the reason behind replacing my template with plain code – with the exact same formatting (except the link) but requiring more space? |alignment = Neutral Chaotic Evil vs. |alignment = NeutralBG Chaotic EvilBG:EE -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 20:03, October 15, 2017 (UTC) ---- That doesn't apply to all templates, and not to this one. Look: VisualEditor can handle this. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 10:13, October 16, 2017 (UTC)